List of powers of 10
This is a (currently incomplete) list of powers of 10 in ascending order that have articles on Googology Wiki. All numbers with the "-illion" suffix are in short scale. 100 to 1049 * 1, 100 * 10, 101 * 100, 102 * 1000, 103 * Myriad, 104 * Lakh, 105 * Million, 106 * Crore, 107 * Myllion, 108 * Billion, 109 * Dialogue, 1010 *Undoocol, 1011 * Trillion, 1012 *Trdoocol, 1013 *Qdrdoocol, 1014 * Quadrillion, 1015 * Byllion, 1016 *Sptdoocol, 1017 * Quintillion, 1018 * Guppychunk, 1019 * Guppy, 1020 * Sextillion, 1021 *1022 * Septillion, 1024 * Minnow, 1025 * Octillion, 1027 * Rang, 1028 * Nonillion, 1030 * Tryllion, 1032 * Decillion, 1033 * Gobychunk, 1034 * Goby, 1035 * Undecillion, 1036 * Duodecillion, 1039 * Gogolspeck, 1040 * Tredecillion, 1042 * Zai, 1044 * Quattuordecillion, 1045 * Quindecillion, 1048 * Gogolchunk, 1049 1050 to 1099 * Lcillion, 1050 * Sexdecillion, 1051 * Gougasha, 1052 * Tallakshana, 1053 * Septendecillion, 1054 * Asougi, 1056 * Octodecillion, 1057 * Novemdecillion, 1060 * Vigintillion, 1063 * Quadryllion, 1064 * Jumbo shrimp, 1065 * Unvigintillion, 1066 * Muryoutaisuu, 1068 * Duovigintillion, 1069 * Ogolspeck, 1070 * Trevigintillion, 1072 * Gazillion, 1074 * Quattuorvigintillion, 1075 * Quinvigintillion, 1078 * Ogolchunk, 1079 * Ogol, 1080 * Sexvigintillion, 1081 * Septenvigintillion, 1084 * Tiny twerpuloid, 1085 * Octovigintillion, 1087 * Novemvigintillion, 1090 * Trigintillion, 1093 * Googolcrumb, 1095 * Untrigintillion, 1096 * Duotrigintillion, 1099 10100 to 10149 * Googol, 10100 * Googolty, 10101 * Tretrigintillion, 10102 * Quattuortrigintillion, 10105 * Quintrigintillion, 10108 * Eleventyplex, 10110 * Sextrigintillion, 10111 * Septentrigintillion, 10114 * Octotrigintillion, 10117 * Novemtrigintillion, 10120 * Quadragintillion, 10123 * Unquadragintillion, 10126 * Quintyllion, 10128 * Duoquadragintillion, 10129 * Trequadragintillion, 10132 * Mahakathana, 10133 * Quattuorquadragintillion, 10135 * Quinquadragintillion, 10138 * Asankhyeya, 10140 * Sexquadragintillion, 10141 * Septenquadragintillion, 10144 * Dvajagranisamani, 10145 * Octoquadragintillion, 10147 10150 to 10199 * Novemquadragintillion, 10150 * Quinquagintillion, 10153 * Unquinquagintillion, 10156 * Duoquinquagintillion, 10159 * Trequinquagintillion, 10162 * Quattuorquinquagintillion, 10165 * Quinquinquagintillion, 10168 * Sexquinquagintillion, 10171 * Septenquinquagintillion, 10174 * Octoquinquagintillion, 10177 * Novemquinquagintillion, 10180 * Sexagintillion, 10183 * Unsexagintillion, 10186 * Duosexagintillion, 10189 * Vahanaprajnapti, 10191 * Tresexagintillion, 10192 * Quattuorsexagintillion, 10195 * Quinsexagintillion, 10198 10200 to 10249 * Gargoogol, 10200 * Sexsexagintillion, 10201 * Septensexagintillion, 10204 * Octosexagintillion, 10207 * Novemsexagintillion, 10210 * Septuagintillion, 10213 * Unseptuagintillion, 10216 * Duoseptuagintillion, 10219 * Treseptuagintillion, 10222 * Quattuorseptuagintillion, 10225 * Quinseptuagintillion, 10228 * Sexseptuagintillion, 10231 * Septenseptuagintillion, 10234 * Octoseptuagintillion, 10237 * Novemseptuagintillion, 10240 * Octogintillion, 10243 * Unoctogintillion, 10246 * Duooctogintillion, 10249 10250 to 10299 * Gogolding, 10250 * Treoctogintillion, 10252 * Quattuoroctogintillion, 10255 * Sextyllion, 10256 * Quinoctogintillion, 10258 * Sexoctogintillion, 10261 * Septenoctogintillion, 10264 * Octooctogintillion, 10267 * Novemoctogintillion, 10270 * Nonagintillion, 10273 * Unnonagintillion, 10276 * Duononagintillion, 10279 * Trenonagintillion, 10282 * Kuruta, 10283 * Quattuornonagintillion, 10285 * Quinnonagintillion, 10288 * Sexnonagintillion, 10291 * Ecetonspeck, 10293 * Septennonagintillion, 10294 * Octononagintillion, 10297 * Ecetoncrumb, 10298 10300 to 10999 * Novemnonagintillion, 10300 * Ecetonchunk, 10302 * Centillion, 10303 * Ecetonbunch, 10304 * Cenuntillion, 10306 * Ecetoncrowd, 10308 * Duocentillion, 10309 * Centretillion, 10312 * Ecetonswarm, 10313 * Cenoctotillion, 10327 * Sarvanikshepa, 10329 * Primo-vigesimo-centillion, 10366 * Agrasara, 10375 * Epi-bitillion, 10387 * Ogolding, 10400 * Bentaggoogol, 10420 * Uttaraparamanurajahpravesa, 10421 * Googolding, 10500 * Septyllion, 10512 * Cennovemoctogintillion, 10570 * Sxoohol, 10600 * Ducentillion, 10603 * Tentaggoogol, 10630 * Unvigintiducentillion, 10666 * Soophol, 10700 * Bi-exitillion, 10771 * Ogolchime, 10800 * Duocennovemnonagintillion, 10900 * Trecentillion, 10903 101000 to 109999 * Googolchime, 101000 * Mevillion, 101002 * Octyllion, 101024 * Trecennovemnonagintillion, 101200 * Quadringentillion, 101203 * Quingentillion, 101503 * Ecetonding, 101515 * En-bitillion, 101539 * Doug's Zillion, 101722 * Sescentillion, 101803 * Guppytoll, 102000 * Septuagintisescentillion, 102013 * Nonyllion, 102048 * Septingentillion, 102103 * Ex-tritillion, 102190 * Octingentillion, 102403 * Gogolbell, 102500 * Nongentillion, 102703 * Ennicennigiennillion, 102997 * Nongennovemnonagintillion, 103000 * Millillion, 103003 * Milliauntillion, 103006 * Milliadotillion, 103009 * Ecetonchime, 103030 * Dek-bitillion, 103075 * Ogolbell, 104000 * Decyllion, 104096 * Googolbell, 105000 * Millianongennovemnonagintillion, 106000 * Dumillillion, 106003 * Epi-tritillion, 106564 * Ogoltoll, 108000 * Undecyllion, 108192 * Ennicennigiennillion, 108991 * Duomillianongennovemnonagintillion, 109000 1010,000 to 10999,999 * Googoltoll, 1010,000 * Tre-exitillion, 1012,291 * Ecetonbell, 1015,150 * Duodecyllion, 1016,384 * Oct-tritillion, 1019,686 * Guppygong, 1020,000 * Myrillion, 1030,003 * Ecetontoll, 1030,300 * Tredecyllion, 1032,768 * Gogolgong, 1050,000 * En-tritillion, 1059,052 * Dumyrillion, 1060,003 * Quattuordecyllion, 1065,536 * Ogolgong, 1080,000 * Googolgong, 10100,000 * Quindecyllion, 10131,072 * Ter-exitillion, 10196,611 * Sexdecyllion, 10262,144 * Centimillillion, 10300,003 * Ecetongong, 10303,000 * Septdecyllion, 10524,288 101,000,000 to 10999,999,999 * Maximusmillion, 101,000,000 * Octodecyllion, 101,048,576 * Novemdecyllion, 102,097,152 * Ekatommyrillion, 103,000,000 * Milli-millillion, 103,000,003 * Blastomlastillion, 103,003,000 * Pen-exitillion, 103,145,731 * Vigintyllion, 104,194,304 !